The Papou Prince
by H am ii e
Summary: Chung Ae Kang, a girl who goes to Destiny Islands to live with her Aunt, where she founds out that she has to work at a cafe called The Papou Palace.It pays great wages and it's nearby. The only problem, is that you need to be a boy, and handsome.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it's been a while now.

Since I've written a long-term fan fiction.

So excuse the rustiness, I promise you it will get better.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix or whatnot.

But how I wish I did. w

Oh, please review!

It's quite a wonderful muse.

* * *

" Passengers, if you'll look out the window you can see the famed Destiny Islands where we will be landing shortly." At the pilot's announcement, cries of pleasure and squeals of anticipation began to fill the multi passenger gummi ship. In that tight little space, you could feel the waves of perfume that collided with one another and created an utterly strong smell that made your eyes water. Mine were. The excitement was understandable; I would have been up there next to the girls and squealing, if I hadn't already been processing my life in my mind at the same moment. This wasn't a pleasure trip; I was here to find the job that a few friends had encouraged me to take. Ridiculous pay for a café waiter, they had told her. Destiny Islands oddly resembled Hawaii, a paradise island with the sparkling clean waters that little children probably peed in. The thought brought a hint of a smile on my lips. Closing my eyes briefly, I stretched out my arms in front of me releasing an inaudible yawn. The plane was descending onto what looked to be a large patch of concrete that they had placed in the foremost part of the island to keep it away from most views; it was a flaw, like a pimple on clear skin. Listening to the instructions on how to exit the plane, my pocket began to vibrate. Placing my hand on it, I hoped it wouldn't attract too much attention. Glancing around at the girls once more, I realized it was near impossible with the noise that was circulating around the tight space. Still, I would wait until we were out of the gummi ship. Everyone began to pop open the luggage cabinets pulling out their heavy bags thrusting it at the carrier who waited with dread on his expression as the cargo began to grow in size and weight. I took my time, much to the attendant's irritation. Taking pity on the poor cargo man would be too much work. My own bags were laden with clothes and had strained my back just standing there debating whether or not to have a scrap of sympathy. 

"Miss..?" His words were polite, but the way his eyes were glued on my bags I could tell he wanted me to leave, with my bags. Gripping a bit tighter on the handling straps, I managed a nod and carried my bags off with me. The attendant was slightly shocked, as if no one had ever shown the simply courtesy I had just shown him. Though more bags from the people who had been behind me soon bombarded him, and his expression returned to the distressed one it had been before. I waited until I was under shade, plopping down onto a bench that had been placed right near the patch of concrete with a single palm tree hovering over. My fingers dug into my pocket, pulling out my phone. Sliding the top upwards the light flashed, the text telling me that it had been Hanna who had called. Pressing down on the redial option I held it to my ear, the charms that I had bought at the gift shop that I lived near jingled and clacked against each other. It rung three times and Hanna answered.

"Chung Ae! I just called you!" Her irritated voice brought a familiar smile onto my face

"Yah, sorry, I was still on the gummi and I didn't really want to be chewed out at by the attendants." Hearing laughter over the phone, I frowned slightly, there was other people there, having fun without me.

" That's okay! How was your flight? Sang Hee says Hi Chung Ae Unni, she's over at my house. _Weirdo what are you doing_?" The last part of that sentence had been whispered to Sang Hee, one of my other friends who seemed to be making an assortment of noises and high-pitched complaints.

"My flight was like so- so, but there were these girls who were in there and they like--" My reply stopped mid way as a boy came to stand in front of me, and in a blur stepping behind me and crouching. I was about to ask him what exactly he was doing, but a horde of girls with despair on their faces passed by, only a few looked at me with a strange glint in their eyes and followed the herd. The boy stepped out behind me and stood plainly in front of me now. He took my breath away, a handsome face that silver locks and traveled all the way down to the small of his back, a few spilling over his shoulder. My lips remained open as I had been in the process of speaking with someone, but a hint of smugness smothered his face as he allowed a smirk to come crawling into his lips.

"Chung Ae?" Hanna's voice from the phone brought me back, and gave me an excuse to look away from his face.

"Yah, sorry there was just this like big group of girls who ran by me.. It was.." I noticed that he was still there, waiting with an odd patience about his face. A little annoyed I told Hanna to hold on as I placed the phone by my side with my hand over the microphone part. He didn't wait for me to ask what he wanted.

" You helped me.. so, I'll take you out on a date hmm? Meet me at the Papou Palace at 5, I'll treat." And with that, the handsome boy was gone, no name, no nothing. All he left was a pungent scent of snobbishness, yet the sweet air of confidence. I had no intention of going. I had no idea where the Papou Palace was, plus, he looked like a player. Like someone else I knew. Pulling the phone back to her ear hesitantly I heard the bursts of laughter and raucous sounds of things clattering and falling over.

"So, Hanna, I have to get started on this journey. Would you mind telling me what this wonderful café is now?" For some reason, my friend's had kept a tight lid of the name of the place, I didn't quite see a reason to. I had to wait a while for an answer; she was probably getting back at me for making her wait.

"Papou Palace!" She finally revealed, her voice full of giddiness. Okay, so maybe the place was popular. I didn't want to run into the boy at the place though, I still had a lot of time to apply, I just needed to jump on it now.

"Alright, thanks, I'll get started on asking people for directions, Later Thanks Hanna." I placed a finger on the phone to close it, but her voice shouted out for me to wait. I paused as she spoke.

"Uhm.. Chung Ae.. There's something that you should like know." An opening like this, never ended well. I knew there had been some sort of catch for such good pay. What was it this time? Did I have to wear a coconut bra and dance on the tables?

"What is it?" I asked, dreading the answer, voice wary and tired as I pushing the phone next to my ear again, listening intently. Already practicing my acceptance long with my indignant face the next time she saw me.

" Well, you see… the Papou Palace only always boys to work there… handsome or pretty boys…" I had not expected this, not at all. It took a long while for this to set into my mind.

"Chung Ae?"

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?! OUT OF ALL THINGS! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO? DIGUISE MYSELF AS A BOY? OR DO YOU THINK THE---" Hanna's desperate voice cut into my ranting.

"Actually, yes!" I opened my mouth to protest some more on the ridiculous idea, but she interrupted again. "Before you start shouting again, just think. We wouldn't send you on some job that we knew wouldn't be possible. Come on, You're like pretty Chung Ae.. You could be one of those beautiful guys" Her reasoning caught me off guard, but I was ready with another complaint to continue the debate.

"Okay, let's say I make a pretty boy, what would my fake name be? Or hairstyle? Or.." My voice trailed off as someone passed me, not paying attention to me at all, but to just be on the safe side. I noticed the next voice that joined the conversation, it was Sang Hee, and I had been put on speakerphone.

"We came up for a name for you already, How about Seung Kang? We thought it sounded good, spent a long time on it. You could have one of those short hairstyles that seem long to guys. Maybe the one that one layered cut that Jung oppa has!" That's all I heard before I shut the phone on them, I seriously needed to think without their voices cutting into every thought. Holding down the power button, my phone gave a pathetic vibrating before quieting as I shoved it back into my pocket. The gummi was gone already, and blowing money on another ticket would be over my budget. Burrowing my face into my hands, I let out an exasperated groan. Was this my only choice? I could already hear my hair crying as the scissors cut through them; my hair was one of my pinpoints of my vanity. Not that I hid behind a mask of it. They had planned all this without asking me, probably just another instrument of their amusement. My voice wasn't even remotely deep; this might serve as a problem. The atmosphere suddenly darkened, I had to snap to it. I didn't have any other alternates, dragging myself to my aunt's house; I began to plan how I would deliver the news to her, and to ask her where the nearest beauty salon was.

**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**…**&**….**&**…**&**…**&**...**&**…**&**

Sitting in that chair was pure torture for me. My eyes were closed the whole time; I didn't want to see the demolition of my hair. Though I could feel the weight of the hair slipping off of my head, the clipping of the metal scissors resonated in my ears along with the music of the salon. My aunt had taken it so well that it almost made me suspicious. Until I had found out, she had known about it, she had been in on it as well! When I had protested futilely she had just patted me on the back and began to tell me what an experience it would be. Experience my ass. I didn't want to do this. At one point I felt the hairdresser pull at my hair slightly, almost as if she were afraid I was falling asleep. As if. The clicking slowed and there were only a few this way and that. Then the roar of the blow dryer swept my hair everywhere, closing my eyes tighter. I knew the time had come to look, or it was arriving. The machine stopped and she ran a comb through my hair several times.

"Done!" I couldn't help it, at the sound of her ecstatic voice my eyes fluttered open and I was shocked. My Aunt's friend, the woman who had cut my hair, looked pleased as I barely recognized the girl in the mirror. The results were flawless, I had been transformed into a boy, I even tricked myself. At that moment, it was me, Chung Ae Kang, staring into the mirror, and it was him, Seung Kang staring back at me.

* * *

So! Okay well, that was interesting.owo

I had lots of fun writing this and I can't wait until I can write the next chapter.

The next chapter will explain why exactly the name is what it is and whatnot.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this one and will keep reading!

Lots and lots of reviews please. :3

Thank you! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

So, It's been awhile since I updated this.

I'm usually very sluggish on this sort of duty, but alas,

I found a sparkle of muse within a dark cave.

Dramatic, Yes.

Anyways, Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix characters

do**not **belong to me.

Again, Read and Review please. :,D

* * *

Eventually after much musing and pressure, I was walking towards the place, the sun was still in the sky, but it hung as if it was beginning to grow weary in it's place in the expanse of the sky. Releasing a weary sigh, I plodded down the cobblestone path that I felt through my shoes, the café did indeed look like a palace, relatively smaller, but still had a remarkable resemblance. I first placed my index finger on the door handle, the others followed suit gradually, and it took a while longer to actually begin to pull back on the welded metal. A bell activated by the opening of the door rang welcoming me, signaling the start of a new adventure. I eventually took a step inside the air conditioned place, some of the waiters stopped to stare at me, others paid attention to their customers sending pheromones by the drove. All of them had their own characteristics; unable to accurately speculate due to my shock and anxiety, mostly because I saw the silver haired boy surrounded by giggling girls though his face looked oddly annoyed and empty, it wasn't of much interest to me, so I allowed my gaze to drift around where it stopped immediately on a boy who sat with his fingers curled under his chin, his layered jet black hair reached loosely to the nape of his neck framing his handsome face bringing out the odd steel blue of his eyes, shadowed by lengthy eyelashes. His eyes met mine for a split moment before he looked away disinterested. He wasn't wearing the uniform of the Papou Palace or so the other ones wore, but his apathetic expression didn't match one of that would stay there as a customer, even so he had a mug in front of him filled with which I believed to be coffee. My eyes continued to stare, but he didn't look up again if he noticed. Stepping farther into the place I saw an older man, chestnut hair that hung above his head a closed scar across his forehead, some of his locks hanging over his head, he looked pleased observing the waiters, I took it to be the manager. Taking a few steps forward to him, I tapped his shoulder lightly to somehow grab his attention; he glanced down at me and raised an appraising eyebrow.

"Are you.. the manager?" I tried to smother my voice a bit, not at all wanting to attract attention, though I had already managed to bring a few gazes on me.

"That would be me kiddo, how can I help you?" The amusement was plain on his expression, almost as if he already knew what I wanted, turning his whole body towards me and giving me his attention.

"Can I.. have an application to work here?" Now I had done it, the clatter of silverware paused, everyone in the café stared up at me, including coffee man who gave me a stoic look almost interested. The tall manager didn't look at all affected by my words; instead he carried on professionally eying me from head to toe, making me subtly self-conscious. Then motioned with his hand for me to wait as he strode to a door that most likely led to his office. In those few seconds, there was uncomfortable silence as I tried to ignore the eyes that bore through every part of my body, even the handsome man had not stopped staring, though he did not appraise any part of me other then my face, his eyes tightened as if he were trying to solve something that was absolutely unsolvable to him. The silence was broke by an opening of a door and the manager walked out with a few pieces of paper, looking around him for a moment sending the waiters a warning look in which they began to work once again, though now it was slower and distracted.

"Here you are." He handed the papers to me. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Squall, you can call me Leon though." Nodding, I shook the hand that he had outstretched towards me and returned in a polite voice.

"I'm Seung Kang, pleasure to meet you, Leon" He gave an affirmative smile, pointing out a few places where I would have to sign, finishing with the last page and finally a wider smile stretched over his lips.

"One more thing." The taller man didn't wait for me to ask, just took in note by curious expression. "You have competition." I opened my mouth to ask who exactly that person was, but at that moment I heard a chair scrape across the floor and saw the mystery man standing up to his full height, how terribly handsome he was as he walked in silence. Some admiring him, as his gaze did not even flicker towards me but instead passed right past me and out the door where the bell rang again. Leon gave me a certain look as my competition began to head down the cobblestone. I was screwed.

**& & & & & & & & & & &**

I hadn't seen a point of filling out of the application, so when I had pushed it away and shoved it into the waste basket, the next morning when I woke the papers were laid out on the desk, each was filled neatly, all except for the sections were a signature was required, my aunt stood by the stove frying bacon on her quaint little pan. Sitting down on one of the chairs I ran my fingers through my hair to try and somehow fix the bed head that I had this morning.

"Auntie, I can't do it, There's this competition for the spot, you won't believe how good looking he is." As I spoke she laid out the steaming food in front of me, my fingers picked up a fork and speared the sausage and bit off a piece of it as my Aunt took a seat across from me.

"You can't do it, or you don't want to?" Just those words and her wise eyes and sparkle of humor in them as she handed me a pen gave me the feeling that I would end up having to sign it anyways. There wasn't a point on arguing, taking the pen gingerly from her fingers I signed in all the places that I was required to, spending the whole breakfast talking to Aunt as always. Already dressed I hung a jacket over my shoulders shoving my hands through the sleeves holding the papers in my hands as I headed out to turn them in.

"I don't even think I have a chance." I mumbled to no one, seeing the familiar path that lead to the Papou Palace, the bench that had been empty now had an occupant. It was him, sitting with a thoughtful expression, I wanted so much to know what he was thinking, in any case I puffed out my cheeks with my breath and headed towards him, where he still didn't look at me.

"Hey you!" No reaction, so I continued assuming he was just listening. "You know, just because you're better looking then me doesn't mean I'm going to give up to you okay?! Mister you think you're better then me don't you! I'm fighting as hard as you! I'll prove to Leon that I'm better, and he'll choose me!" Changing my position so that it was somewhat more intimidating. "You got that? So you better watch your back!" That's when he finally showed signs of life, looking up at me; he pulled out his earphones and shoved them into his pocket. He stood up, not meeting my dumbfounded expression.

"Shortie." He spoke before he turned in the direction of the café and began to walk away, the embarrassment was too much. I felt as if I might have had a breakdown right there, with the way my cheeks burned at his single word and the fact that I had been shouting at nothing. It took me a while to get my feet to move and head down that same cobble stoned path where I had once thought that what followed that would be breezy and something of a pleasing experience, boy had I been wrong. Opening the same door, the bell welcomed me once more getting there just in time to see the man walk into the office after Leon, I followed acknowledging that it was a minor faux paus. Only Leon looked at me, the man only kept his gaze forward as he passed his papers to the manager in which I imitated not attempting to make my submission grandeur, it wouldn't help in a situation like this.

"Good Morning Seung and Bi-Wal, I see both of you have turned in impeccable applications and both come highly recommended, I've had trouble deciding which one of you would be more profitable to us.. Please sit" He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk placed inwardly so that they would have both sitting at a slanted position. So that was his name, Bi-Wal, it sounded so oddly familiar, but it was probably just a run of imagination. Leon interlaced his own fingers and held it under his chin.

"I myself cannot decide, not that I don't trust my own judgment, but it's just something that would leave me indecisive. So, I've decided to leave it up to the staff.. and customers." This left me confused, and a change in the way the jet-black haired boy's eyebrows were set.

"Excuse me?" I tried to keep my voice polite, though I couldn't keep the curiosity and puzzlement out of my tone in which the brunette man changed his gaze to me, patience seemed to be his expertise.

"It will be decided upon by them, a vote will be held. You each have a week to prove that either of you is better then the other and win over the votes of those that are affiliated with the Papou Palace." I glanced over to Bi-Wal in whom I had never seen anything but his mysterious demeanor, began to do something odd. The corner of his lips pulled up in a smirk, that's when I knew, the game was officially on.

* * *

AAHH Yes, I'm so happy that I finally finished the

Second chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it my friends,

I do hope you'll review.

Well see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

To my scarce readers,

Sorry about not updating in so long

I was on an eventful journey for inspiration and I have come to

Write this story for all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts –dies a little inside-

* * *

I'm not sure how long we sat there on those chairs listening to the leaked sound of the endless chatter from the restaurant from the office with our eyes focused on the window. Even Leon with his endless patience seemed to grow a bit restless in his leather chair in which the sweat from his arms had probably begun to stick. The brown haired manager suddenly stood up causing my eyes to flit away from its recent fixation to him.

"Well, I've got to head out now, so after you guys are done making me feel awkward, please go ahead and start on your 'campaigns'" I heard him grumble something about trouble ahead before closing the door behind him.

"How interesting." I heard Bi-Wal murmur beside me, his wandering gaze finding a resting place on my face while his face twisted into one of utter speculation and criticism. My lips pursed together for a brief moment, but quickly stretched into a faux friendly grin as I attempted an air of confidence.

"I'll go easy on you." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to slap myself on the face or bash my head in with a rock, but even that wouldn't suck them back into my throat. The handsome rival arched a curious eyebrow and turned his fathomless expression away from me before gathering his jacket in his arm and rising in his chair. He sighed quietly as he walked out the door and into the café and soon I was left alone in the office feeling awkward and stupid.

"Augh!" I groaned grabbing my hair and pushing it forcefully to the front and stamping my feet on the carpet. I burst out of the chair pushing it over in my frustration and tried to leave without putting it back upright, but sorely failed as a familiar sense of guilt found its way into my angry mind and I was soon leaned over pulling the chair back up.

"This sucks." I moaned in irritation as I shoved the chair to place it back into symmetry and finally left the place. As soon as my feet touched the tile of the café floor, eyes were glued to my ruffled hair and upset face, probably wondering what in the world had gone on in the office. For the most part, I tried to ignore them, but then just focused on getting the heck out of the place. For some reason, it felt larger then when I had first entered, but eventually the familiar sound of a bell touched my ears and I was out on the cobblestone safe from the hushed whispers and drilling eyes.

"What happened to you?" My head flitted upwards at the source of the voice and my eyes widened as the silver haired boy walked up to me with his hands placed casually in his pockets.

"Nothing." I answered curtly, turning my face away from him afraid that he would recognize me. He tilted his head to the side as if trying to get a good look at what I was trying to hide; I just turned my face further to the side in response.

"If you say so." He replied easily, raising his head back to its original position. His mouth was closed, but he looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" He looked surprised when I asked, but the shock turned into amusement and he gave me an indulgent smile.

"Ah well that is, I heard that you're trying to get a job here." I nodded slowly, careful to keep my eyes and head down so that my hair would guard my identity.

"Well, I work here so I was thinking that we should be friends if we're going to be working together right?" I had to look up at this, what was he talking about? My eyebrows narrowed in concentration as I tried to comprehend his sudden friendliness. The grin on his face was sincere and I would have to believe in it this time. He held out a hand.

"My name is Riku, and yours?" I stared at his hand and kept my arms by my side. His arm was held up for some time until I finally looked up at him.

"I don't know if I'm working here yet, I have competition, so this.." I waved my arms around at his attempt.

"It might be wasted." I told him finally with an exasperated sigh. He paused and dropped his arm, but a smile was still present on his handsome face.

"I see, its Bi-Wal right?" He put a hand on his chin as if thinking hard and suddenly snapped his fingers, which sort of surprised me causing me to jump a bit.

"Oh sorry." He laughed at my reaction holding his arms up as a sign of apology before his eyes lit up with a sort of pleasant mischief. I glanced at him curiously.

"I'll help you, but if you win you have to introduce me to your sister." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and hit my shoulder, it hurt. I rubbed my shoulder and looked at him with obvious confusion.

"I don't have a sister." It was time for him to be confused, he furrowed his eyebrows at me, his eyes seemed to be analyzing my face. I grit my teeth in frustration and turned my head away again, cursing mentally that I had forgotten to be careful.

"Really? I met this girl who looks just like you; she skipped out on our date." He sighed unhappily with a dreamy smile on his lips. He elbowed me teasingly in the stomach. Again, _ouch_.

"She was a real looker, but it's fine, lot's of girls on this island…" I rolled my eyes at his quick recovery and began to step around him with as much subtly that could be managed. A hand on my wrist stopped me. I turned my head slightly, looking sidelong at him.

"Let's go shopping." I raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, but he didn't seem to mind the annoyance that I wore so openly on my expression, but instead rolled his own eyes.

"Remember? I said I'd help you." He reminded me, beginning to take his hand away and walking towards the direction of the market district, I followed behind grudgingly, but without much resistance.

"But I don't have anything to give back…" I reproved when he didn't mention anything, he turned his head to look at me, a wolfish grin on his face.

"You'll just owe me." He winked before turning back to the front; I trotted to his side unwillingly, but the fear of getting lost in such a crowded place kept me there.

"What are we going shopping for anyway?" I questioned him as I tried to keep up with his pace while fixing my hair at the same time. He looked me from head to toe and finished by allowing me to see his face which implied that I was missing something obvious. I only responded with the same bewilderment that I felt in my head.

"For your wardrobe, no offense, but you kind of dress like a girl." I tried to look appropriately ashamed and offended at the same moment, picking at my clothes with my fingers as if trying to figure it out. I had tried to pick the more neutral pieces of clothing out of my closet this morning, but it appeared to not have worked.

"I don't really have- that- much- money" I admitted with difficulty since my breath was running out at the fact this his legs were a bit too much longer then mine and matching his stride was starting to become laborious. He ignored me as if he hadn't heard a word that I had said.

"Could you maybe – slow down?" I reached out subconsciously onto his sleeve and pulled him to an abrupt stop; he waved his arms around for balance and turned around to face me with a look of incredulity and shook his head.

"I can't believe that you're a boy" He commented before wrapping his hand around my arm and pushing through the crowd faster then before. My feet kept stumbling over one another until the point where I decided to just run along to his fast paced walk. A feeling of excitement and relief came over me when we finally stopped in front of a men's boutique. I gulped, it looked awfully expensive. He dragged me inside as I wondered if he had heard what I had tried to tell him previously. I opened my mouth to ask, but he started to fling clothes at me before I could even get the opportunity. I heard the faint customary welcome that the employees were forced to say before I was shoved into the dressing room.

"Riku.." I whined a bit when he closed the fancy door in my face and his footsteps wandered across the dressing hall way. I pulled on the clothes that lay on the top of the heap; I didn't bother to look in the mirror before stumbling out. The pushy silver haired one looked towards me and pumped a thumbs up in my face before decorating me with silver accessories and pushing something cold into the holes of my ears.

"Good, now the hair…" He murmured to himself, calling over the staff. He talked to the employee in a hushed tone slipping him a shiny card and before I could even utter my word of question, he shoved me out, clothes still on.

"Hey Riku, I can't just -- " I began to protest, looking bewildered when the alarms didn't go off when we passed the entrance.

"Yes you can, now hurry up." Luckily, I wouldn't have to run the marathon again since the destination appeared to be only a few buildings away, but even so when I saw the sign that proclaimed it to be a beauty salon of some sort, I really began to resist against Riku's push. There was no way I would let anyone chop off more hair more then it had already been, or that was my mindset before I was sitting in the plush chair and some woman named Grace was cutting my hair with deft ability. I kept my eyes clenched shut until the blow drying was over and I had been led off of the chair and was beginning to be pushed towards another direction. I was about to break free and just start to run when I caught a look in glass. A handsome boy was giving me a look of appraisal and some embarrassment, I raised my arm to wave and the boy followed suit. I blinked a few times and gasped.

"That…" Now that I noticed, a silver haired boy had now appeared as well behind the boy. Riku looked smug and satisfied with his work as he allowed me to take in the drastic change of my appearance. I wasn't the only one appeared shocked, passersby were admiring the newcomer. I was no longer Seung Kang, I was _the _Seung Kang.

* * *

Goodness Gracious, that felt satisfying.

Anyway! Please Read and Review!

Thank you!

-Ham


End file.
